


Storm

by haiplana



Series: Pride Month Drabbles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rain, Rainbows, Storms, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: Lena impatiently awaits Kara's return as a nasty storm ravages National City.





	Storm

Pride Month Day 1 — Storm

 

 

“It’s my fault, Alex. She should be home by now.”

“ _You couldn’t have predicted the weather, Lena._ ”

Lena scoffed at the statement. She paced from one side of the apartment to the other, tapping impatiently on her phone with a manicured nail and periodically looking outside the floor-to-ceiling windows. The sparse palm trees swayed with the heavy wind. National City was blurred by the heavy drops of rain sweeping through the streets. Lena brought her other hand to her mouth and worried the cuticle of her nail.

“There are things we use today to predict the weather. I cannot believe I sent her to _Paris_ when I could have just tapped my phone and known that there was a _hurricane—”_

“I would hardly call this a hurricane.”

Lena sucked in a breath quickly and turned to the door of the apartment. Kara stood before the open door, hair drenched and Super-suit soaked, looking as vibrant as ever. A plastic bag hung from each hand, and the scents of duck confit and fresh macarons wafted from them.

“I’ve got to go, Alex.” Lena said absently. Before she could hear Alex’s reply, she pulled the phone from her ear and dropped it on to a sofa cushion. She took slow steps towards Kara, ignoring the pattering sound of rain dripping onto the wooden floor. Her toes hit water and she was suddenly very close to Kara, could feel the chill of the rain radiating from her.

“I— I think the food is cold by now,” Kara whispered. Lena waited another beat before she surged forward and wrapped her arms around Kara’s solid body. “Lena, you’ll get soaked.”

“I don’t care. I’m so sorry, Kara. I’m so selfish, I’m—”

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and pulled Lena away from her body. “Everything is fine. I promised you a nice Parisian dinner ages ago, and I’ve finally found the time to follow through. You aren’t selfish.” Kara moved around Lena, carefully trying to keep the furniture dry, to put the food in the kitchen.

“But the storm,” Lena said, “you could have been hurt.”

“Me? Hurt?” Kara scoffed as she walked backwards while speaking. Suddenly, her leg hit the edge of the sofa, and she dropped the food before toppling into a potted plant.

“Darling, are you all right?” Lena asked, covering her mouth to contain her laugh.

“Sort of.”

Lena picked the food up from the floor and placed it on the kitchen counter before checking on Kara. The hero was standing up and tugging on her wet cape.

“Why don’t you get dried off, put on a warm pair of pajamas. I’ll heat up the food,” Lena said. She placed a hand on Kara’s back and started ushering her towards the bedroom. 

“Good— good idea,” Kara commented, already tugging on the hidden zipper of her suit.

Once Kara was in the bedroom, Lena allowed herself to let out a shaky breath. Kara was only weak to Kryptonite — it was a fact she knew well after years of Lex studying the substance and its affects on Kryptonians. Still, the mental image of Kara thrashing through the sky in high-velocity winds made her stomach uneasy. After another moment of calming herself, Lena turned to the food. Kara had brought boxes of duck confit and pastries that needed to be heated. 

As Lena was plating the food, arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and a strong chin settled on her shoulder.

“You’re shaking.” Kara tightened her arms around Lena’s middle.

Lena stopped what she was doing and noticed the tremor in her hand. “I was nervous.”

“I’m here,” Kara said, and punctuated her words with kisses on Lena’s neck. Lena sighed before reaching forward to place the prepared plates on the mats at the edge of the counter.

“Let’s eat.”

The two sat at the counter, Kara immediately starting for the pastries. Lena watched her with a smirk as she cut her chicken and carefully ate it. Rain still pounded against the windows, the wind still howled, yet they were warm and comfortable in their own home.

When they finished dinner, they got into bed under blankets and surrounded by pillows. Kara insisted that they finish _30 Rock_ before Alex and Maggie did (there were bets involved), so they turned all the lights off and laughed as Liz Lemon learned how to be an adult.

Kara fell asleep before one in the morning. Lena turned the television off, kissed Kara’s forehead, and wrapped her body around Kara’s before drifting off, too.

When they woke up, the storm had ceased, and a rainbow had formed in the sky.

 


End file.
